bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Martin/Quotes
Quotes Conversing *Yeah, so, I was thinking. *Anyway. I just got to thinking about this. *You hear about the nerds? They got some petition to get me expelled. Yeah, good luck! *Hey, I heard that some kook worker was talking about ghosts or something at the mill. *I heard that Lola chick wants a ride on my hog! You hear anything about that? *I just got wind that Johnny was going to try to start a food fight tomorrow. *I overheard Edna saying she spits in the food. That's nasty, dude. *You hear Dr. Crabblesnitch used to be in gymnastics? What a dork! *That new kid looks like trouble. I heard he's really badass. *I've just found out the preps are gonna prep the new guy. Haha, sucker. *I heard we ain't getting any holidays this year. *That Lola chick says she's going to be under the bleachers for the big game. And she said everyone's invited! *Gary's been telling me all sorts of crazy things about Hopkins. *I hear Hopkins' been laughing at all this in his room. *Yeah, right. *I believe it. *Sounds made up to me. *You can't not believe that. It's way too convincing a story. *I'm sick of being stupid! I need like, someone to cheat off! *Grades are retarded like, how does one stupid letter make me better or worse than someone? *I'm freaking tired of tests. I suck at them and no one likes me. *I hate parents, I hate divorces. Now I have double the family stuff to do and no one cares about it. *Yeah, but at least you still got me around. *I hear you. That sucks for sure man. *Yeah. I never thought of it that way. *Forget it. Let's just beat up some wimps, we'll both feel better. *There's way too many jocks and dorks in this world. It's like there are so many people just asking to be beat up! *I don't get how greasers get chicks. I mean, what've they got that I don't? Girls are retarded. *I hate the way people look at me just because I'm tough and cool. I mean, they don't have to be jealous! *This school is crap! No one even cares when I get suspended any more. *See you, nerd! *Talk to you later, skater. *Have a good one, dude. *I may not get the best grades but like, I can intimidate anyone for homework and stuff! *I might not be the brightest, but pretty much I am the toughest. *I think that out of anyone in Bullworth, I'm pretty much in the top ten for cool. *My dad says he's gonna buy me some condoms so I can like, do it with chicks, y'know? *That's pretty cool! *Hey, you sound like you've got it all figured out. *That ain't nothing to complain about. *You ever given someone an upside down atomic wedgie and then swirlied them? *Did you ever want to go to Bullworth? *Haven't you been making out with that nerd? *You ever thought about what it would be like to be a bird or like, a bug or something? *Yeah, who hasn't? *Of course I have, every kid thinks about that. *That's like, the only thing on my mind before I go to bed. *No way. NOOOOOOO WAY! When walking around talking to himself *I'm gonna beat every one of them nerds. They deserve it for being smart. *Sure I'll ask her out one day, then we'll wind up being married and divorced, just like ma and pa. *Gotta spend the freaking week with dad again, great, I love timing his chugging contests. *How can I get in her pants? Cologne, dad always wears cologne. *Mom's such a jerk. Whose parents makes them do homework? Lame. *This is so unfair. I can't believe I gotta pick up trash today. Gosh. When Complaining *You think that's right. Cause I sure it's crap, dolt. How could anyone ever get away with that crap? *It's stupid. And makes me so stupidly angry. I gotta get a grip. Insulting *You... are the BIGGEST LOSER in the world! *Hahahaha! Llooooo-serrrrr! *Don't talk! *You're a jerk! *Shut it, wimp! *Whatever Johnny McNOFRIENDS! Bite me! *Yeah, well you made my hit list, how do you like that?! *I'm gonna knock your ass into last week. How about that? *Do you even realize how much you SUCK?! *Look at the cool guy! Freaking DWEEB! *I'm gonna pound your ass in on the ground, maggot! Angry when Insulted *SAY ONE MORE THING AND I WILL MASH YOUR FACE INTO THE CURB! When Shoving *Let's see you prove how tough you are. *You wanna be a big man, huh? Let's see it. Physical Bullying *Poor little guy, HAHAHAHA, NOT! *AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Too easy! *You are such a freaking pig! *You've been asking for it! Now you've got it! Hahaa! When attacking *Guess what time it is? Yep! Time for a beatdown! *You ready meet your maker? HAHA! *Violence solve all life's problems, chump! While fighting *YOU WANNA SEE ME LOSE IT?! HUH, DAD?! I mean, YOU'RE DEAD!! *I'll break every bone in your scrawny little body, chump! *When I'm done with you, your jaw is gonna be wired shut! And you'll be eating through a straw! *I'm gonna make you the laughing stock of the school! Out of breath: *I... can't... *exasperated gasp* Payback *That little puke is gonna get it ass handed back. And he's gonna like it! I swear it! He'll get it bad! When joining a fight *Hang on, man! I'll get that sucker off your back! *No one messes with Wade, or his friends! Hit by a dead rat *Whoever threw that rat is gonna get it shoved down their throat! Hit with a stink bomb *HAHAHA! Stink bombs rock. *EWWWW man, I'm going to spray chunks. Nasty. HAHAHA! Humiliated *That sucked, man! Seriously, that was the worst! *I ain't gonna forget! I'll never forget! I'll get you back in front of the whole school! When Chasing someone *You better run. If I'll catch you, you're over... done, finished! *You wanna play games? Let's play games, asswipe. Come on! Taken down and spit on: *I'm gonna make you eat my fist for that! Knocked out *My dad's... gonna give me... the strap for losing. *Ugh, I can't get suspended again. *Oh God, my ribs. *Ugh, how did I lose? I'm weak. *Ugh, bullcrap. That was cheap. cheap. *I'll get you, I'll make you pay. Hit by friendly fire *Come on, Jim. We're buds. Pals. *What's your stinkin' problem? *You can't be doin' that crap! Hit with a bike *Where'd you learn to drive, MORON!? *Hey, learn how to drive you piece of crap! *Just my freaking luck, it's bullcrap! When Crying *I just don't understand. *(Crying) I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Something gets vandalized *Don't mess with that! Don't lay another finger on it! *Get your freaking hands off of that! During Missions and others *I'm gonna see if I can find him. *What are you doing? *All get him! *It's like I was hit by something. *Someone's messing with us sir. *What's his problem? *You know I don't like smart kids. *You shoulda paid us, Bucky. *I'm gonna make you and your boyfriend pay for this! Suggesting to provide protection *Yeah. I'll break your face the tool for you! *Let's get down to business then. About to leave (when on good terms) *I'm outta here, Jim. This sucks. *I ain't gonna stick around much longer. This is lame. Asking for help (when on good terms) *Hey, gimme a freaking hand out here. *Get over here. I need backup. Getting knocked off bike *So I crashed. What's the big deal? *Dammit! Who had to touch my bike huh? Comments on successful bike trick *That wasn't bad, but keep trying. I'm sure you'll mess up soon enough. *Pretty decent trick. I'm surprised you pulled it off. Comments on a failed attempt at trick *Ha ha! At least you got balls, Hopkins. *Aw man, ha ha. I could watch you do that all day. *chuckles* Stealing a bike *Thanks for the bike, chump! *Haha! Have fun walking! Has bike stolen from *What's the deal?! You got a death wish?! *Oh crap, I'm gonna bash your freaking face into the ground! Winning a fight *Friggin' YEAH! Hahahaha! *Wooo! WOOO! This rules! Bumped into (on good terms) *Are you stupid? I'm walking here. *Watch your step, buddy. *What's the hurry, man? Bumped into (on bad terms) *Don't ever touch me again! *Get in my way again I’ll make your life HELL! *Are you a freaking idiot?! *Yeah, you're real tough. Get a life! *Learn how to walk, asshole! *Bump me again, I'll rearrange your face. Bumped into (by other clique members) *(Townies) Don't touch me, you dirt bag! *(Nerds) Hey genius! I'm walking here! Saying Goodbye *Yeah. Well I got nerds to beat up. Later. *I better get going. I'm late for...I don't know. Bye. *Yeah. I don't got an excuse but I'm so out of here. Later. Commenting on Carnival Rides *That ride was so dumb. Almost hit 'em. *We got a try do it again. My stomach felt like it was gonna shoot up my nose. Calling for Help *Let's go! We got a rumble! *Come on! Looks like I've found some action! When Hidden from *Yeah. Keep going Jimbo. I know where you live. I'll pound you later. *You were lucky little bugger Hopkins. L-Lucky! When Confused *What is... huh? Marveling *Yeah. Right on, man. *That was so cool, dude. Losing Dodgeball *I couldn't warn it if I try too! *This is crap! Load of steaming bullcrap! *I can't believe this! This is stupid! I HATE THIS! *That was stupid! It was like, so uneven anyways! *Yeah, nice teams, leaving me with the pigs! Freaking sucks! *I freaking hate you all! My team your team, YOU ALL SUCK LARGE! Grossed-out *That is freaking disgusting, man! Totally nasty! Losing a fight *Oh God, my ribs. *My dad's... gonna give me... the strap for losing. *Ugh, I can't get suspended again. *Ugh, how did I lose? I'm Wade. *Ugh, bullcrap. that was cheap. cheap. *I'll get you, I'll make you pay. Starting a fight with other clique *(Dropout) You freaking locals are all bunch of wimps! *(Greaser) You're one step away from being greased! *(Jock) Ha ha! Slow and dumb ain't gonna help you here, meat brain! *(Nerd) Come on, calcutron! Let's see if you can equate my fist! *(Prep) Daddy's not gonna be happy when he sees the black eye I'm about to give ya! Kicked in the groin *Ooooooh... freaking balls... oh, ahah... Spat on *I'm gonna make you eat my fist for that, asshole! Watching a fight *Why'd you going easy on him? *GET CRAZY!! GO ON FOR HIM!! *COME ON, MAN! SCHOOL'S WATCHING OVER HE'S SO LAME!! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *WHO WANTS TO GO?! I'LL SMOKE HIM!! *YOU WANNA JUMP ME, HUH?! COME ON! Receiving a gift *Thanks dude! *That’s cool of you man. Thanks! Demanding Money *If you don't hand over your money right now, I'll rip your freaking ears off! *I'll rip your tiny little sack off if you don't hand over your wallet right now! *Alright Jimbo, give me your cash--before I get mad! Hired *Sure, I’ll back you up. If you make it worth my while. *You got something for me? After getting money from his victim *Thanks, man. It's all it takes. *See, now you get me. *That's the way I want to see our relationship to work. Giving a gift *Here ya go, man. Greetings *Hey, dude. *What's up? *Yo, yo, yo. Greeting Authority *Hi, miss. *Hello, sir. Complimenting Clothes *Nice ghetto, dude! *Stylish baby! You are looking fine today. *Nice bucket! Dignity, man! *Where'd you get that shirt? Slick, dude. *Is that a new tat? Sweet! Grooming *Lookin’ pretty fly! *Chicks will dig this look! Man, I’m hot! Requesting an errand *Here's what I need you to work for me. *So, this is the plan I came up with. *I need your help, Jim, seriously. *Yo, Jimbo. I got a job only you can get done. Being indignant *You're dead! *No way, dude! *Bad idea, jerk! Greetings while fearing *Yeah, hey man. Teasing *You are the biggest loser in the world! *Hey, how's it feel to know that you suck!? *Hey ugly! Hahahaha! Made your look! Laughing *(at Enemies) Hahahaha! Llooooo-serrrrr! *(at Friends) Hahahaha! Hahah! Yeahaha! Awesome! Belching *(just belching) Category:Character Quotes